neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
RED
RED (REDちゃん, Red-chan) is an additional female character who's goal is to find wives for herself. She is an DLC character and serves as a possible ally, exclusive only to Hyperdimension Neptunia. She will not make an appearance in the game unless the DLC, "RED events" is purchased and downloaded. Personality Always hunting for wives, RED is a cheery, enthusiastic, yet childish girl. Shown through her disposition towards IF, she is determined to impress her claimed wives, especially her "Wifey Number 1," and will do daring things to do so, including rounding up monsters for her "wifey" to fight "for her heart's content." Appearance RED is a young girl with a short stature and childlike physique. Despite her physique, she is well-endowed. She has a very fair skin color and black eyes. She has bright red hair with some of it from the left side of head worn in a fashion similar to a side of a ribbon, held by a black ribbon with yellow beads on the end. She has white highlights on her bangs on the right side and on the end of the tied hair on the left side. Overall, RED's clothing fashion consists of something similar to Chinese attires. She wears a dark grey and black, collared, sleeveless vest with gold trimming and red stitching. On the top back of her vest is a red circular-like logo. On her chest is a golden trimmed, light blue Magatama. A smaller version of the Magatama is also behind the bottom of the back of her vest. She wears a red detached sleeves with cherry blossom flower patterns and has a black. On the top of her sleeves are black frills, and at the near bottom end are golden five-petaled patterns with golden linings at the top and bottom of the patterns. A scaly, golden Chinese dragon with red eyes is wrapped once around her belly area. She wear a golden trimmed, red skirt designed like it's separated into five large petal-shaped sections. The skirt contains cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves. She also wears black tight shorts with red linings at the bottom. She wears red, textile ankle cuffs with cherry blossom flower patters similar to her sleeves and skirt. She wears short black socks that only reach through her ankle cuffs. On her feet are red getas with light brown wooden bases and a Magatama, similar to the ones on her chest, in the straps on each side. Story She does not make any type of appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia unless the DLC, "RED Events," is purchased and downloaded. Wife Flag First encountered by IF, RED accidentally tackles her out of nowhere when she hears her screams. While on the ground, she's shoved off by IF when she won't get off her. RED thanks IF for "protecting her with IF's body." Saying it wasn't intentional, RED takes IF's words as humble modesty. After asking her name, RED makes IF her "wifey" and takes off, saying she's off to hunt for more wives. Great March RED finds IF again, who's just taken down a monster. Yelling her name, she runs towards IF but falls down on the ground. After quickly regaining her stance, she asks and confirms IF if she hunts monsters. IF tries to get her back to town, but RED insists that they stay because they're alone. Then RED reveals that she brought a lot of monsters for IF for her to fight "for her heart's content." Hearing the sounds of the monsters, IF runs away along with RED. RED apologizes, but she becomes happy after IF says that she's flattered by what she did. She asks if her charisma increased. When IF says so, she jots down her +10 points on her charisma increase. Fantasy Crepe Seeing IF ordering for crepes from a ropeway, she also yells her order with "pork cutlet and natto toppings." Much to IF's surprise, RED comes down quickly from the ropeway and ends up on IF's side. She becomes happy when IF decides to share her custard crepe with her, and she decides to treat IF with another one. Asking if she made a good impression, IF gives her ten points to her charisma, but she settle it to thirty when RED squabbles for more than ten. RED reveals that the first wife to give her one-hundred points will earn a bonus item and hotel event. None of the Above RED suddenly appears out of nowhere and gives IF a "How Well Do You Know Red?" quiz, where IF will will have to do whatever RED asks her if she gets an answer wrong. The first question asked was what RED collects. She gives IF four choices, but none of them are the answers, which is "wifeys." She gives IF credit and says she answered correctly for not choosing anything. IF gives her charisma points, but RED increases the points given to forty points, giving RED a total of eighty points so far. Joke While IF is eating a blanc-manger, RED comes out under a bench and questions IF what she's eating. IF offers her a bite, but RED eats all of the dessert in one bite. IF becomes upset and leaves. Feeling like it's her fault, she comes up with an idea. She stuffs a bunch of Lady Blanc's Manju inside a giant box and sends it along with an apologetic letter in an envelope to IF's room. Hero's Item Equipment :Main category: Category:RED's equipment Skills *RED's Item Skills *RED's Combo Skills Quotes Trivia *RED is based off Red Entertainment. *RED's name is emphasized in capitals. *RED is the only playable character in ''Hypedimension Neptunia that does not appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Category:RED Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC Category:DLC characters Category:Female characters Category:Makers Category:Humans